Toon Marooned (The New Looney Tunes Show)/Helter Shelter/Transcript
This is a transcript for The New Looney Tunes Show episode "Helter Shelter" from the minisseries "Toon Marooned". This transcript is in a work-in-progress. Fades in. A headline for The Taz-Mania Post saying Today's Forecast: Sunny. *'Daffy:' (narrating) The weather here in Taz-Mania can be mighty unpredictable. It starts raining and reveals Porky trying to protect himself with the newspaper, stopping shortly. Cuts to Monty reunited with his secret alliance. *'Monty:' I can't believe I lost this stupid game last week. Oh, well, at least we had a good job voting the Nurse off. Tonight we'll pick another loser and get him on the boat. The others shake their heads, agreeing with him. A cloud appears. *'Monty:' Get lost, bub. The cloud shoots a lightning bolt, reaching his back. *'Bugs:' This week, our castaways will use this ju... (shows coconuts, leaves and algae) hmmm... building material to build emergency shelters. Cuts to Bugs and Daffy reunited with the contestants. *'Daffy:' The one with the best shelter wins immunity tonight on Toon Council. *'Bugs:' Good luck and go. The contestants go and start building their shelters. Porky builds his shelter with coconuts. Sniffles comes by. *'Sniffles:' What are you doing, Mr. Porky? You're doing all wrong. That's no way to build a coconut hut. Let me show you how it's done. He takes one of the coconuts, leading to the destruction of Porky's shelter. *'Sniffles:' I think I shouldn't have done that. Cuts to Monty building his shelter with wood. *'Monty:' (using his hammer) I would like to see a storm knock this baby down. A baby cloud appears. *'Baby Cloud:' I'm only thwee and a half yeaws old. The baby cloud destroys Monty's shelter and also burns him. Sniffles arrives. *'Sniffles:' Mr. Max, you'll never get a shelter built laying around all day. Monty gets annoyed with his talk. Cuts to the Warners bulilding their building with leaves, sheaching how it can be. *'Yakko:' Let's see. You're thinking, sibs? Under construction... *'Sniffles:' Why is so difficult to chose your shelter design, Mr., Mr. and Mrs. Warner? Cut to Buster and Babs bulding their their shelter. * Under construction... Cuts to the Pussycat couple who are building their shelter with bamboo. Sniffles stumbles on a rope. *'Sniffles:' (untying the rope) Hmmm, I better get rid of this before someboy gets hurt. Sylvester and Sylvia get trapped in the bamboo and the ropes and a crab attacks their nose. Cuts to the contestants reunited at night. *'Bugs and Daffy:' (singing) Nobody gets immunity tonight, since all the emergency shelters felt down. Porky, Monty, the Warners, Buster, Babs, Pepé, Babbit, Castello, the Brain, Elmer and the Pussycats look angrily at Sniffles. *'Daffy:' (holding a sheet of paper and a pencil) Good luck. Porky, Monty, the Warners, Buster, Babs, Pepé, Babbit, Castello, the Brain, Elmer and the Pussycats write angrily on their papers. *'Bugs:' (taking a paper) Sniffles. (taking another paper) Sniffles. (taking the final paper) Sniffles. Sorry, Sniffles. The toons have spoken. It was unanimous. Sniffles turns sad. *'Sniffles:' But why, Mr. Bunny and Mr. Duck? I didn't deserved. They turned against me when I tried to help them. I'm friendly, that's my nature. I demand a recount. It's unfair. Totally unfair. Bugs holds a "Pathetic, ain't it?" sign. Iris out and the segment ends. Category:Episode transcripts Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episode transcripts